Innocent Questions
by Youko Artemis
Summary: Omi asks Raimundo an innocent question…and the poor Brazilian boy is stumped at what to do about it… And Clay gets tortured in a rather yummy manner afterwards for being a bad boy…AND Omi loses some of his innocence! Yay! Note: This is rated for a reason!


Summary: Omi asks Raimundo an innocent question…and the poor Brazilian boy is stumped at what to do about it… And Clay gets tortured in a rather yummy manner afterwards for being a bad boy…_AND_ Omi loses some of his innocence! Yay!

Warning(s): yaoi, unintentional Omi/Rai, intentional Rai/Clay, boy on boy luff, m/m, and some slightly explicit scenes, as well as a lemon! Whoo!

**_-Let's begin!-_**

Raimundo was lying down outside, under a tree, a ways off from the temple, enjoying the nice, delightfully warm weather, and the warmth coming from the sun above him. Or at least…he had been, until Omi came and pounced on top of him all of a sudden…

"OOMPH! Omi? What the heck was that for?" Raimundo demanded, confused and rather upset, sure, the kid was cute…and Raimundo found him rather attractive…but Omi was nowhere NEAR as attractive as his boyfriend!

Omi looked innocently up at him.

"Raimundo, my friend… I asked Kimiko and Clay a question…but they told me that you'd be able to answer it better. So…will you answer it?" he asked, cutely confused.

Raimundo sighed, knowing that Omi wasn't going to stop bugging him until he said yes.

"Alright… Tell me what your question is, and I'll do my best to answer it…" he told the young, yellow skinned monk, resigned to his fate.

Omi grinned widely.

"Oh! Thank you my friend! My question is… What is sex?" he asked innocently.

Had Raimundo been drinking something, it would have been rapidly expelled from his mouth, he was so surprised.

'_Well… At least now I know why Kimiko and Clay wouldn't answer him…Though I'm going to give Clay a major talking to when I see him next!' _he thought to himself, sighing.

"Well… Ya see Omi… Sex is… Uhh… Well… Umm… Er…" he trailed off, beginning to blush, not knowing how to answer Omi's question.

"And I would also like to know what it means to 'touch someone,' and why it is something dirty. I also would like to know what a 'suck job' is." Omi added.

Raimundo's blush worsened.

"Umm… Well, I think you mean 'blow job' and…err…uhh…umm…" He was starting to find it a bit difficult to think, due to the fact that Omi was in his lap, constantly shifting, and rubbing against a certain part of his male anatomy which was starting to become rather…excited…if ya know what I mean… ((coughcough))

Omi of course, noticed the bulge that was starting to form down there.

"Raimundo, my friend, why do you seem to have a bulge forming in your pants?" He asked innocently.

Raimundo coughed, his face going bright red, as his eyes went wide.

"Uhh… Well… Ya see…" he trailed off, as Omi had decided it a wise idea to mess around with the bulge that had formed, causing poor Rai no end of embarrassment.

It was also rather taxing on Raimundo's self-control, considering that all his hormones wanted him to do at the moment was scoop Omi up and molest him like Omi was doing to him.

"Uhh… Omi…?" he asked weakly, trying desperately to hold back a moan that was threatening to rise.

Omi looked up.

"Yes, Raimundo? What is it?" he asked, oblivious to his friend's plight.

Raimundo gulped, fighting back his hormones.

"Could you…please…stop doing that… It's rather…distracting…" he told his naïve, innocent to the ways of the world, friend.

Omi stopped, looking up at Raimundo in surprise.

"Oh! I am most sorry my friend! I did not know! But…if you don't mind me asking… Why. Is it so very distracting for you?" he asked, curious.

Raimundo blushed even darker, if possible.

"Uhh… Well… You see… When a guy turns into a teenager… lots of things start changing… particularly… things… down there…" he told Omi, looking down at his groin, which now had an extremely noticeable bulge poking up.

Omi tilted his head to one side in that adorably innocent way that little kids do.

"In what kinds of ways do these parts change?" he asked curiously.

"Well… They become more sensitive to touch, for one thing… and another… well… Ya see… when a guy gets too…excited…those parts tend to…make that very easy to tell… by becoming… well… I think you can see for yourself what happens when a guy gets too excited…" he trailed off, glancing at his erection.

Omi looked at it as well.

"Oh. I see. Well, my friend… I must make you most excited, for it is indeed quite noticeable, as you say!" he told Raimundo, who blushed even more, wondering why he was being tortured like this. Because that was his lover's job, darnit! Not Omi's!

"Yeah… You are…" Raimundo agreed vaguely, trying to ignore what his hormones wanted him to do…

Omi frowned.

"But… If that is so… Then why haven't I noticed it happening before?" he inquired.

"Well… It only happens when a guy is…excited in a…special sort of way…" Raimundo answered cautiously.

Omi frowned even more.

"Kimiko said that boys get… 'subsections' when they are 'caroused,' and or when they think that someone is 'burning.'" He stated in confusion.

"Umm… I think you mean 'erections,' 'aroused,' and 'hot.' And that's true too. But…uhh…" Raimundo was mortified at this point.

"But what?" Omi asked.

"But…uhhh… hmmm… Tha's nische…" he slurred, as Omi messed with his arousal even more, eyelids drooping down.

"What is nice, my friend…?" Omi asked, confused, and wondering why Raimundo seemed so…in at it. (Hah! Omi Slang!)

"Whatch're doin'… It feelsh nische…" he clarified, voice slurred even more.

Omi was very confused, wondering why Raimundo was enjoying this, and he stopped, hoping his friend would get back to normal if he did.

Raimundo whimpered at the loss of the pleasurable feeling.

Kimiko chose this moment to walk onto the scene.

"What's going on here!" she demanded, wanting to know why Raimundo seemed so out of it, and why Omi was on top of him.

"Oh! Hello Kimiko! Raimundo was just telling me what 'sex' is. But… I do not know why he is like this…" Omi told Kimiko cheerfully, trailing off and looking worriedly at Raimundo at the end of his statement.

"Ih's all your fault tha' this 'appened… None 'a this woulda' 'appened if you 'n th' cowboy jus' tol' Omeh wha' sex wuz…" Raimundo slurred out, turning to look at her, eyes clouded with lust and pleasure. Though not directed towards her. He was also looking very pissed off, though not at Omi.

Kimiko winced, seeing how Rai was obviously highly aroused, and getting very, very frustrated by the lack of attention his understandably aching arousal.

"Omi… Get off of Rai...if he'll let you." She added, noticing how Raimundo wasn't exactly looking too fond of that idea…

Omi tried, but found that Raimundo wouldn't let go of him.

"Raimundo… Let go of me!" he exclaimed.

Rai looked rather disappointed, and whimpered unhappily, but did as he was told, looking rather dejected afterwards(1).

Kimiko felt a tinge of pity for him, he had to be forcing his hormones back, to not have jumped Omi yet, considering the condition he was in at the moment… She ushered Omi away, promising to tell him later, and turned to Raimundo, who was now whining softly, looking longingly after Omi.

She sighed, really feeling bad for him, she and Clay hadn't expected Raimundo to actually find Omi somewhat attractive, nor for Omi to actually MOLEST him-albeit not with that intention-when he got a hard on.

He'd probably want some special attention from his boyfriend… So she went off in search of Clay.

She eventually located him, and went over.

"Clay." She stated.

Said cowboy looked over.

"Yes Kimiko?" he asked.

"Omi asked Rai 'the question' in a rather… unorthodox way. And ended up sorta molesting your boyfriend." She told him.

Clay winced, knowing very well that Rai was probably pretty pissed at him…

"Did Rai do anythin'? An'… Is he very angry at me…?" he asked, worried.

Kimiko shook her head.

"No, he was a good boy. But I think you might want to check on him… He's rather…needy, at the moment, if you know what I mean…" she told him, "And…as for your second question… well… I think he's pretty pissed off at you… So be ready."

Clay nodded, and winced, it was never a good thing if Rai was pissed at him.

"'Kay. Thanks fer tellin' me Kimiko." He said, as he headed off to find Raimundo.

He eventually did, and found that Rai was indeed very needy.

Raimundo looked up.

"…Clay…" he mumbled, eyes glazed, though he still looked very annoyed.

Clay crouched down next to him.

"Yeah. It's me Rai." He answered, as he gently wrapped an arm around his lover.

Raimundo smiled slightly, as he was pulled closer to Clay's strong, warm body.

He sighed contentedly, and snuggled closer to his lover's body, burying his face into Clay's neck as he did so.

"Mmph… Clay…" he mumbled into Clay's neck, "…Yer my cowboy…mine…"

Clay blushed slightly at the term of endearment, though he was worried about what Raimundo was planning to do to him…

"Heh… Yeah, Ah guess Ah am…aren't I?" he replied, carefully running a hand through Raimundo's hair.

Raimundo nodded.

"Yesh. Y' are. 'N you'sh been a bad boy… Leavin' meh ta deal wif Omeh like tha'… 'M gonna have ta punish yoush…" He replied, nuzzling Clay's neck, biting down rather hard to accentuate his point, not hard enough to break the skin, but just enough to leave a mark(2).

Clay winced slightly at the pain from the bite-Raimundo has REALLY sharp teeth-and picked Rai up, marveling, as he always did, at how little the Brazilian teen really weighed.

"Let's head back in, 'kay pardner?" he told Rai, who didn't really care, as he carried them both back to the temple, to cater to his lover's need, bracing himself for Raimundo's wrath, which would more than likely be very painful-as it often was-as he did.

Because you see, Raimundo didn't threaten that Clay wouldn't be getting any-he didn't have the patience to deal with that-he just threatened to make it very painful, instead.

Though considering how out of it Raimundo was… Clay might get off easy…but it was very doubtful.

Clay couldn't avoid this, because Raimundo wouldn't forget, and when the other boy finally caught him…it'd just be a whole lot worse for Clay.

As they entered into the room they shared, Clay set Raimundo down carefully, so as not to provoke his lover to make things even worse. He noticed that Rai seemed to be more aware of his surroundings, and was becoming even more aware every second that passed(3).

Clay carefully stripped both of them down to only their boxers, and Raimundo pulled Clay down roughly, digging his sharp nails into Clay's skin, drawing a bit of blood, which was quickly lapped up.

Raimundo then pushed Clay down, straddling the larger boy, dipping down to bite Clay's neck, puncturing the Texan's flesh with his unusually sharp canine teeth, drawing blood once again(4).

Raimundo purred, as he lapped up Clay's blood.

"It's time for your punishment, Clay…" he purred darkly, as he trailed one of his hands down Clay's chest and stomach, stopping at the top of Clay's boxers, toying around, before beginning to pull them off completely.

Clay knew exactly what Raimundo was going to do to him…and he could do nothing but submit himself to it. He should have known that Kimiko would send Omi over to Raimundo…

So now that he was resigned to his fate, Clay lifted his hips slightly to make it easier for Raimundo to finish stripping him. Rai tended to be more merciful if he cooperated.

"Good boy." Raimundo praised softly, smiling slightly against Clay's neck, before pulling back to finish stripping himself, and then sliding back into his previous position, and softly biting Clay's ear afterwards.

His hand slipped down to stroke Clay's already very present arousal softly, his quick, dexterous fingers rubbing it in just the right ways at just the right times.

Clay moaned, he reached up and wrapped his arms tightly about his lover's waist, Raimundo knew his body and it's soft spots like the back of his hand. And Clay knew Raimundo's body just as well as Raimundo knew his.

Raimundo's other hand lay flat on Clay's chest, before it slowly moved so that his nails were pressing into Clay's flesh, just barely drawing blood, and slowly dragging it down, leaving small trails of red behind them, his other hand never stopped it's movement. And by now Clay's mind was a mess, his thoughts were all in a jumbled up mess, it was impossible to think straight.

Then Raimundo just suddenly stopped, leaving Clay in an extremely aroused state, and wanting more.

"Please…Rai…don't stop…please…touch me more…" Clay begged softly(5), when he felt Raimundo's hand leave his cock.

Raimundo merely smiled slightly, shaking his head gently, as he gently ran a hand through Clay's dusty blond locks, bringing his other hand up to lick the blood off of his nails seductively.

Clay whimpered, eyes silently pleading with the other boy.

Raimundo narrowed his eyes, a slow, seductive smirk spreading across his features, as he continued to gently shake his head.

"No…" he replied softly, his smirk widening as he felt Clay writhe beneath him.

Clay's body was aching with want and desire, he wanted his release…but he wasn't getting it. And his mind was too clouded with lust, passion, and pleasure to understand why his lover was being so cruel to him.

"Rai…please…please…" he begged softly, hoping to appease the Brazilian boy, his entire body trembling in need.

Raimundo merely shook his head again, and gently stroked his hand down one of Clay's cheeks, looking pityingly down at him.

"Shh… Don't worry baby… It'll all be over soon… I promise…" he told Clay softly, wanting to finish up as much as Clay did, but also wanting the Texan boy to suffer a bit more before doing so.

Clay whimpered again, but relaxed slightly, knowing that his torture was almost over.

Raimundo decided that he should go and get something to make things a little less painful for Clay.

So he silently slipped off of Clay, hearing the other boy whimper as he did so.

He looked back, giving Clay a reassuring look, as he gently ran a hand through his lover's hair.

"Shush now. I'll be back soon, I'm just going to get something…" he said softly, seeing Clay relax slightly afterwards.

He went and got what he had left for, and slipped back into place, Clay wrapping his arms about him again.

Clay's eyes widened as he felt the first finger slip into his opening, slick with something, his grip on Raimundo tightening. He hissed slightly in pain as a second and third finger entered, his grip tightening to an almost painful degree as he felt the fingers stretching and scissoring within him.

Raimundo winced as he felt Clay's arms tighten about him to the point where it was painful. He silently searched for the other's prostate, knowing from experience that playing with it for a bit would cause Clay to relax.

He knew he'd succeeded when he heard the other boy moan, and relax his grip on him.

"Rai…" Clay moaned, desperately wanting Raimundo inside of him right now.

Raimundo nodded gently, and pulled his fingers out, motioning for Clay to roll over onto his stomach.

Clay obliged, getting on his hands and knees as Raimundo wanted him to.

Raimundo carefully positioned himself at Clay's opening, and quickly thrust in, moaning after he had.

Clay stifled a cry of pain at the sudden waves of pain that came over him as Raimundo did this.

Raimundo, as much as he wanted to just start thrusting in and out of Clay, gently tried to calm his lover, murmuring soothing inanities into his ear.

And when he finally felt Clay relax, he started to slowly thrust in and out, making sure to be careful, but as his pleasure increased, so did his tempo.

Clay knew he would be sore in the morning, but all he could feel at the moment was the warmth inside of him from where Raimundo's erection was rubbing against, and his own arousal, which was pulsating with need.

Raimundo seemed to sense this, as he moved his hand down and began to rub Clay's erection in time with his thrusts, which were getting more and more erratic. He pulled out, but only so that they could slip into an easier position.

He gently nudged Clay's side, telling him to roll over, which he did. And slid down into place, gently lifting Clay's hips up, so that he could slip back into his lover.

He personally preferred this position to any other, and trust me, they'd tried a lot of them. For one thing, not only was it easier to thrust in and out, but whoever was on the bottom got the added pleasure of being pressed inbetween their bodies, and constantly being rubbed by the movements of the dominant partner.

Raimundo captured Clay's lips in a passionate kiss, and slipped his tongue into Clay's mouth, and Clay's tongue slipped into his, as they both explored eachother's mouths.

Omi, wondering what all of the strange noises coming from the room were, opened the unlocked door, and walked in on Raimundo and Clay when they were just about done.

"My friends! What are you doing?" he asked, shocked, and not knowing why the two were naked and tangled up together.

Raimundo broke off the kiss, and looked towards where the disturbance had come from, and shut his eyes for a moment, cursing his bad luck, still thrusting in and out of Clay, who had also looked up.

"Aww… Shoot…! Unh…! Clay…!" Raimundo managed to get out, before he felt Clay's inner walls clamp down on him, and he came with a loud cry, collapsing down onto Clay, completely exhausted.

Omi, on the other hand, was still in shock, not understanding what had just happened, but somehow realizing that he shouldn't have barged in there. Then he spotted Kimiko, who was headed in their direction.

"Kimiko! …What were Clay and Raimundo doing?" he asked, eyes wide.

She looked over, and knew exactly what had occurred. She winced, Omi was too innocent to witness those kinds of things…

"Umm… Well… Omi… Uhh… Erm…" she stuttered, looking to the two boys for help.

Clay and Raimundo had managed to untangle themselves, and had gotten cleaned up and at least gotten dressed enough to be somewhat decent, though they were still obviously out of it, if their still somewhat glazed eyes were anything to go by… Though Clay seemed to have a clearer mind than Raimundo(6), at the moment.

Raimundo was leaning limply against Clay, wearing only his boxers and his medallion, green eyes glazed and serene, a small contented smile playing across his lips, as his eyelids drooped down in exhaustion, as he panted softly.

Clay on the other hand had gotten fully dressed, though he was lacking his shoes and hat. His eyes were drooping slightly, but other than that he seemed fully aware of his surroundings, though that was probably because he had a lot more stamina than his smaller lover did(7). He had an arm draped across Raimundo's shoulders, keeping the other boy from falling over and hurting himself, and wore a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

"Heh… Sorry 'bout that… Didn' mean fer ya ta see that…" he told Omi in embarrassment.

Kimiko sighed in exasperation.

"You forgot to lock the door, didn't you?" she demanded, giving Clay an annoyed look.

Clay looked even more embarrassed.

"Well…er… yeah…sorta…I guess… Hehe… Sorry lil' buddy." He apologized.

Omi blinked at him curiously.

"What WERE you and Raimundo doing, my friend?" he asked bluntly.

Clay blushed, embarrassed beyond belief.

Raimundo chose this time to become aware of his surroundings, though his mind was still working slowly.

"Well, ya know how ya wanted ta know what sex was…?" he asked slowly, lifting his head up off of Clay's shoulder.

Omi nodded.

"Well, that's what me 'n Clay were doing. We were havin' sex." He stated bluntly, his mind not processing why he shouldn't have done that.

Kimiko gave him a furious look, but he was oblivious to it, at the moment.

Omi blinked in surprise.

"Oh… It was…? It was not what I was expecting…" he stated, frowning slightly.

Raimundo grinned.

"Well, what WERE ya expecting? Hmm?" he asked, eyes glinting mischievously.

"I… do not know, exactly. But I do know that it was not that." Omi replied, frowning a bit more.

Raimundo's grin grew bigger.

Omi suddenly looked up at Clay and Raimundo, eyes wide.

"And… I remember reading that people should only have 'sex' with someone of the OPPOSITE gender! Not those of the SAME gender!" he exclaimed, staring at his two male friends in shock.

Raimundo blinked, trying to process this, before grinning again.

"Well… As long as ya love the other person, I don't see what the big deal is." He stated simply, nuzzling Clay's neck.

Clay blushed slightly.

Omi was still confused.

"But…-" he was then interrupted by Kimiko.

"C'mon Omi, I don't want you to lose anymore of your innocence by being around Raimundo while he's like this." She told the little monk, dragging him off.

Raimundo merely waved goodbye at them, before going limp against Clay once more, nuzzling the older boy contentedly for a moment, before yawning, and just lying up against him.

"…Clay…?" he started.

"Hmm? Yes Rai?" Clay asked, looking down at him.

Raimundo looked tiredly up at him.

"'M tired…" he whined softly.

Clay smiled softly.

"C'mon then, let's get you ta bed." He said softly, as he lifted Raimundo up, closed the door again-and locked it-, and brought him over to where their mat was, and gently settled them both in, covering them both up with the blanket.

Raimundo quickly snuggled closer and curled up against Clay's chest, letting out a soft, contented sigh, before falling asleep.

Clay looked at him for a moment, before sighing at how many different moods Raimundo had, before joining him in sleep.

**_-End!-_**

Youko: So, what do ya think? R&R! And this was actually supposed to be an Omi/Rai fic...but... I guess inspiration had other ideas... Heh...

For explanations...

(1): Rai's in an extremely aroused state, he wasn't thinking straight, so obviously he'd be rather upset if the one who made him feel so good was taken away.

(2): Yeah, I know, Rai's a bit OOC, but... It fits the story.

(3): This is sort of creative improvisation, I know it's unlikely in real life, but... It moves the story along.

(4): Why not? I think it makes things ever so much yummier...

(5): Yeah, I know, Clay's OOC too...

(6): Explained next note.

(7): The way I figure it, since Clay's element is Earth, I think it would make sense that he'd have a whole lot of stamina and endurance, ya know? That and he was on the bottom, it doesn't take as much energy to be on the bottom.


End file.
